The Truth
by Aquen
Summary: She was a beautiful girl, elegant, charming, sweet, or at least that's what it seemed like. But she wasn't really a girl at all was she? Rima knew this and the only thing she had to do now was convince the cross-dresser to tell Amu.


Yet another random Rima and Nagihiko piece, I hope you like it though I'm kind of iffy on some parts and felt like it was getting worse and worse as I continued to write... ah well, I just hope someone enjoys it :) This was kind of fun to write, embarrassing Nagihiko and Rima… well this is one way Amu could find out about who Nadeshiko really is!

**Characters are older**- Like maybe... 14... 15, didn't give an exact age in the story but I'll round it to these numbers

**Characters may be a bit OOC-** Rima especially, but hey... there older! (My excuse... MWAHAHAH!)

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Rima could easily remember the first time she had seen "Nadeshiko". Her first thought had been beautiful. That she would have made a great girl, if she hadn't been a boy.

A few years had passed since then and Rima had hardly ever seen Nadeshiko again, Nagihiko seemed content to keep her in some far away place in Europe while he stayed in Japan. In that span of time, though she hated to admit it their friendship began to grow, it didn't help that they were both Guardians and saw each other daily. And even after they graduated and were no longer Guardians they saw each other and the other Guardians grew closer, their friendship strengthening.

Though Rima at first disliked Nagihiko because he was a threat to her and Amu's friendship her wall of resentment slowly gave way, crumbling down around her.

The only thing left she didn't like about Nagihiko was that he kept the truth about Nadeshiko a secret from Amu. Amu should have a right to know that the person whom she thought was her best friend was nothing more than a cross-dresser.

As these thoughts flitted through Rima's mind she watched from her seat in the theater as the curtain closed, signaling the end of Nadeshiko's dance. Rima had been enthralled by it for most of the time, something extraordinary since usually the only thing to hold her captive was comedy. But at the end her mind began to wander, mainly to the fact that the girl onstage wasn't a girl at all.

When would he tell Amu?

Rima glanced over to where Amu sat, a wide smile of joy on her face, clapping wildly at her _best_ friend. Rima frowned at her and stood, not clapping for Nagihiko, not clapping for his lies.

"She was great!" Yaya gushed as they waited their turn to exit their row, Pepe floating beside her and nodding.

"She's really improved." Amu smiled a far off look in her eye. Ran, Miki and Suu nodded their own agreements and words of praise to Nadeshiko, even Dia added her own special comments between theirs.

Rima frowned at them and turned her head away, her eyes half closed. "She was all right." She grumbled, Kusukusu laughing from her shoulder. She had liked the dance, it was beautiful, but to admit that of her rival was an unacceptable defeat.

Even though Nagihiko wasn't really her rival anymore, Rima's frown faded and she sighed. But she was mad at him right now so he might as well be.

"We should go and see her!" Yaya declared.

Rima agreed, but not for the same reasons as Yaya. She wanted to speak not with Nadeshiko but with Nagihiko.

"We should!" Amu eyes filled with happiness. "We did tell her we'd be here. I'm sure she would be happy to see us."

"Of course she would, now lets go!" Yaya grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her forward, managing to get the three of them into the mob of people. They navigated out of the balcony where they had been sitting and into the hallways, heading toward the doors that led to the back stage.

That's when Yaya spotted it, a booth next to the door, selling candy.

"Ah!" She cried, turning her destination from the door to the booth. "I want candy!" She squealed.

"But Yaya!" Amu exclaimed in exasperation. "What about Nadeshiko?"

"She can wait." Yaya pouted. "I'm sure she's tired after dancing, she wouldn't mind if we let her be for a while to get a break."

Amu bit her lip, thinking over what Yaya had said.

"The line is long…" Amu murmured, eyeing the long line filled with parents holding onto their little kids.

"I can go ahead." Rima said in a deadpan voice, trying to hide any amount of emotion that might flow into her voice and reveal her disposition toward the cross dresser at that moment. "And find her, and then you can join us."

"R…really Rima?" Amu stuttered, seeming surprised.

"You usually stay near Amu-chan desu." Suu cocked her head to the side, a confused look crossing over her face.

Rima squared her shoulders. "I'm not dependent on Amu." She snapped back and with that parting word she turned on her heel and walked swiftly away, heading toward the back stage.

It was a perfect time to have a word with a certain purple haired boy before Amu came.

She walked through the labyrinth that was called the backstage, up stairs and back down, back and forth hallways, trying to locate a single person amidst so many actors, actresses, dancer, comedians, stage hands and everyone else who hung out back stage. Know one seemed to notice her, either thinking she was there to perform or was there with someone.

Rima decided they didn't think she was helping out, since no one called for her help. They probably didn't think she would be able to help since she was already puffing by the time she had made it to the back of the stage.

And that's where she found him. Or her rather.

Walking through the stage hands who were congratulating "her" was Nadeshiko. Her umbrella that was part of her props held gently in her hands, her head dipping toward anyone who gave her a word of praise.

She looked as beautiful as ever, elegant and serene, her kimono, head wear and the thin layer of make up making her look all the more regal and gorgeous.

But of course she was a he and this made everything null. A girl that Rima might have looked up to and hoped she would be able to make friends with was degraded to a lying cross dresser.

Rima caught Nagihiko's eye and he brightened, changing his direction and heading toward her, Rhythm and Temari following close behind.

He stopped in front of her, Rima making sure her emotionless mask was up before he could speak.

"Did you like the performance?" He asked in his Nadeshiko voice.

The corners of Rima's lips twitched into a small smile before she clamped them back into her mask, half closing her eyes and raising her eyebrows.

"It was all right." Rima shrugged, and then glared at Nagihiko. "The others liked it, Amu especially."

"R…really." Nagihiko chuckled nervously, as if see where this conversation would take them. "I'm glad."

"When will you tell her, Nagihiko?" Rima questioned, stressing Nagihiko's name.

Nagihiko sighed, his shoulders slumping from their straight arch. "I'm not sure." He whispered in his regular voice.

Rima softened a bit, seeing the very real distress in his eyes.

"I want to tell her, especially since all you're…." He rubbed his neck a nervous smile taking over his face. "Hints that I should tell Amu-chan."

Rima remembered her hints well; they were mainly ones to embarrass Nagihiko and make Amu question about Nadeshiko. Then Rima could watch Nagihiko flounder about for an answer to Amu's unanswerable questions about Nadeshiko.

"But…" Nagihiko frowned, his hand dropping to his side. "I… every time I get… afraid. Of what she would say, what she would do. You know Amu-chan; she would feel betrayed, by her best friend."

Rima glared at him at the mention of _best friend_ but Nagihiko ignored the look.

"I just… can't seem to do it, I thought of Chara Changing with Rhythm," He motioned toward the little chara floating at his left shoulder. "But then… I always loose my nerve all the more, if I just can't tell Amu myself telling her through Rhythm would be like having someone else tell Amu. And I can't let that happen, I want to tell her myself."

Rima took a deep breath, gathering what courage she had in her petite body.

"Nagihiko…" She began, a small blush creeping into her cheeks before she had even said a word. "I think you're undermining yourself. You have more courage than you realize. You don't know what Amu would say, you don't know what she would do, but… but it does no good just wondering. You have to tell her sometime, you can't always pretend to be Nadeshiko, why not tell her sooner than latter?" Rima looked up into Nagihiko's golden eyes, a smile tracing her lips. "Why not tell her the truth, and be a real friend."

There was shock in his eyes. Rima had practiced the speech in her mind many times, just waiting for the right moment to say it to him and she had imagined many different responses he would give but shock hadn't been one she had really contemplated.

Rima looked away; cheeks burning as she quickly continued the rest of her speech. "If you want to be Amu's real friend you wouldn't deceive her, you would tell her the truth."

There was silence. It was not like Nagihiko to be at a loss for words, he always seemed to have a word for any occasion, a word to cheer someone up, something to say during embarrassing situations, he even had something to say to Rima when she confronted him about Nadeshiko.

Only because he didn't want to hurt Amu that was the reason he didn't have something to say this time. Rima smiled at the thought of how kind and thoughtful he was.

"Thank you Rima." Nagihiko said suddenly, breaking the silence. Rima's head snapped upward, her eyes wide as she looked up at Nagihiko. A smile had replaced his shock. "You've really helped me."

Before Rima could register just what Nagihiko was doing he leaned down, his hand cupping her jaw and tilting it at a more upward angle. He kissed her, pressing his lips upon hers gently. Rima stared wide eyed at his close face and closed eyes before slowly closing her own and giving him a gentle kiss back.

Kusukusu's eyes widened, her mouth forming a small oval.

"Tss." Rhythm muttered, putting his hands into his pocket. "I knew he could do it without me having to chara change with him."

Temari glared at him, eyes flashing and hitting him swiftly in the arm. Before Rhythm had a chance to do anything a shrill voice interrupted the moment.

"N…Nadeshiko!"

Rima and Nagihiko both took a step backward, breaking the kiss with wide eyes at the sound of Amu's voice. Rima's cheeks began to burn hotter when she took in the person she had just kissed; to Amu it looked like Nadeshiko.

Nagihiko turned to Amu, eyes wide, a blush creeping into his cheeks. Amu stood there gaping, along with her three chara's, Yaya stood behind her jumping up and down to see what had caused Amu so alarm.

"It's not what you think!" Nagihiko cried, his voice dipping in and out of his Nadeshiko and Nagihiko voice, as if uncertain which to take on.

"Bu… wha… you…" She stuttered, pointing from Nagihiko to Rima and back between the two. "It… that…." She panted eyes wide.

"It would be a good time to tell her." Rima mumbled not daring to look up at Amu until the situation had been explained.

"What?" Amu demanded. "What do you mean?"

"Amu-chan." Nagihiko began a slight quiver in his regular voice. "I… I'm Nagihiko."

"But… you…" Amu bit her lip, eyebrows scrunching in thought. "Oh!" She suddenly brightened. "Then where's Nadeshiko?"

Nagihiko sighed. "Amu-chan…. I am Nadeshiko, I'm both."

Amu stood there gaping, a red blush creeping up her cheeks. Rima stole a glance at Amu and saw her distress; she was probably realizing all the clues pointing to it, and remembering all she did with a "girl".

"You're, Nagihiko!" Amu shouted. "And Nadeshiko!"

This got some stares from the stage hands; they looked at her strangely before continuing about their work.

"Yes Amu."

Amu gaze dropped from Nagihiko to the floor, tears shimmering in her eyes, her lip quivering. She clenched her hands together, squeezing them tightly.

"Amu…" Miki said gently from her head.

"It's all right Amu-chan." Suu patted Amu's shoulder.

"Amu I…" Nagihiko began but Amu turned, racing away from Nagihiko, her chara's following close behind. Only Dia stayed, watching Nagihiko as Nadeshiko closely.

Yaya jumped forward. "I knew it!" She squealed. "You really do cross dress, is that really you Nagi?"

Nagihiko sighed, turning away from Yaya. "I'm going to go change." He muttered, walking off, the pride and elegance gone from his step, the umbrella point dragging on the floor.

"Nagihiko!" Rima called jumping forward. "Wait!" Dia floated forward with Rima in pursuit of Nagihiko.

Rhythm, Temari, Kusukusu, Yaya and Pepe stayed behind watching as Rima and Dia tried to catch up with the retreating figure of Nadeshiko, or as it was Nagihiko.

"What's with that?" Yaya questioned, puzzling over Rima's jumping to go and comfort Nagihiko instead of going to find Amu.

"Something's strange dechu." Pepe narrowed her eyes at the retreating figures.

"What do you mean?" Temari questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Yaya set her finger on her chin, stroking it thoughtfully. "There seems to be a mood between the two." She deducted.

Rhythm shrugged. "They were kissing when Amu came in."

"Eh!"

* * *

"Nagihiko!" Rima puffed, watching with relief as Nagihiko slowed and turned toward her, watching as she and Dia came to him. "Are…" Rima paused trying to catch her breath. "Are you all right?" She asked between puffs of breath.

Nagihiko smiled at her. "I guess I will be fine, after a while. Nice to know someone cares though."

"Who said I cared?" Rima snapped, straightening up and glaring at the cross-dresser.

Dia shook her head a few tiny chuckles bubbling forth from her.

Nagihiko started forward again, Rima following him and Dia following her. They were all silent.

A few minute later Nagihiko began. "I didn't mean to hurt Amu." He addressed Dia more than Rima. "I only did if because of the dancing, I hadn't meant to hurt her." His hand clenched into a fist. "Now I wish I would have told her earlier."

"I tried to get you to." Rima reminded him, thinking back onto all those times he squirmed.

"I know…" Nagihiko fell silent.

"Don't be sad Nagihiko." Dia floated forward and stopped before Nagihiko's eyes, making him and Rima stop as well. "I'm sure Amu will understand in time, once she realizes you didn't mean to hurt her that you hadn't meant to deceive her."

Nagihiko's fist fell limp and he sighed. "I know she will forgive me in time but… our friendship will never be the same."

"Don't be so dramatic." Rima chastised from behind. Nagihiko turned to face her, Dia floating over to his shoulders so she to could see Rima. "You're wallowing in self pity; you confessed the whole cross-dressing thing, now you need to be a friend." Rima looked away when he began to smile at her, a blush rising in her cheeks. "You may not have the same friendship with Amu you had before she found out but… Amu is nice; once she understands your reasons behind keeping the secret I'm sure you will become friends again."

"Exactly Rima." Dia clasped her hands together and swayed toward Nagihiko. "I will go to Amu-chan and tell her about your reasons behind the cross-dressing that will help her calm down. I'm sure you will both be friends again soon."

Dia darted away, following her senses toward Amu.

Rima watched her go before turning back to Nagihiko. His eyes flicked down to her eyes as if sensing she was looking at him. He gave her a friendly smile that made chills go down Rima's spine, a nice chill that warmed her heart. However impossible that may seem.

Not only were Amu and Nagihiko's friendship changing, Rima knew that Nagihiko and her friendship would never be the same.

Rima turned away, putting her back to Nagihiko. "I'm going to find Yaya and then Amu."

"I'll go change then meet you at the parking lot." Nagihiko decided Rima glanced behind her in time to see Nagihiko smirk than walk off to change back into boy's clothing.

Rima took a shuddering breath in before going to find Yaya.

Their friendship would never be the same.

* * *

As was expected Amu was a bit distant toward Nagihiko, who had changed and come back, now clearly Nagihiko and not Nadeshiko. But she had forgiven him, like Dia had said she would, and though it would take some time for her to heal from her wound in time a friendship would be formed between them, though the deceit would never be forgotten. Not forgotten but forgiven.

Rima smiled, that was what she wanted, though she didn't like to see Amu sad or hurt it was better than for her to be lied to. Especially when Rima was in on the secret but couldn't tell Amu.

"Why are you smiling?" Nagihiko asked, falling back to walk besides her, managing to temporarily be forgotten in Yaya's unending questions and nonstop talk. The four of them headed toward the parking lot where Amu's mom should be waiting for them, the cold air wrapped around Rima's legs, making her shiver. She was glad for the cold, it made it seem as though she were just cold and not blushing.

Though she was blushing as well.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you told Amu." Rima said the quickly added. "I don't like my friends being lied to." She couldn't have him thinking that she had cared that he was trying to hold in a secret.

Nagihiko smiled looking up at the starry sky spread out above them. "I'm glad I told her too." He sighed, a puff of white air accompanying it before disappearing into its surroundings. "I felt… relieved, though it will take some time to repair our friendship."

Rima nodded. "With Miki, Suu, Ran and Dia helping it will be quicker, I think they see why you didn't want to tell Amu, but for Amu, however, her "cool and spicy" character comes out and hinders her from seeing that."

"And I will be here to help you're guys relationship." Rhythm winked and gave them the thumbs up sign. Rima gaped at the chara in shock before pulling her face into its expressionless state, while Nagihiko chuckled nervously.

Yaya however finally caught on to the fact that Nagihiko had made a disappearance and whirled around to face Nagihiko and Rima. And she was instantly on Rhythm's side.

She raised an eyebrow and set her hands on her hips. "You have a mood going." She said a bit menacingly.

"Yaya!" Rima cried out, her blush growing darker.

"Will you be dating?" Yaya jumped forward; twirling so she faced the direction they were headed and grabbed their arms drawing them a bit closer to her. "Will you will you? Have you confessed Nagi?" Yaya leaned a bit more toward Nagihiko. "Or was it Rima-tan?" She leaned over toward Rima.

"I haven't ye…"

"There was no confessing!" Rima cried in despair before Nagihiko could finish.

"But there was kissing."

"Yaya!"

Nagihiko just chuckled.

"Hey!" Amu called from up ahead, waving her arms to get there attention. She stood before her moms van. "We have to go, Yaya, Rima."

Yaya pouted a bit. "Tell me if you're going to date, promise?"

"Yaya." Rima growled, as Yaya skipped toward the van leaving Nagihiko and Rima alone.

"Well…" Nagihiko turned toward Rima. "Will there be dating?"

Rima frowned at him, a smile twitching the corners of her mouth. Kusukusu giggled at her shoulder. "Maybe… cross-dresser."

Nagihiko smiled, his face softening. "I'll look forward to that."

* * *

I hope you drop a review, I really want to know what others thinks about this piece since I'm iffy about it myself it felt a bit rushed to me... but I didn't feel like expounding more upon it so I did it the best I could... though that might just be because I wrote it... or because it really isn't that good... or because I'm... I ran out of reasons...

Well I hope you did enjoy it :)


End file.
